


Rut Center

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Series: Omega Auction [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ambiguous Age, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Boypussy, Breeding stand, Come Inflation, Dehumanization, Don't copy to another site, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Fucking, Gags, Knotting, Latex, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, Messy, Multi, Object Insertion, Objectification, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Oral Knotting, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, Plugs, Restraints, Rough Sex, Rut Center, Rut Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural), latex suit, mentioned cunnilingus, noncon, slick, tunnel gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: It was only an hour ago that a beautiful Alpha female, Abaddon, had purchased him, along with two other Omegas, at an Omega Auction House. Castiel was now the property of a popular, privately owned Rut Center in the heart of New York City.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Others, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Omega Auction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129451
Comments: 22
Kudos: 121





	Rut Center

**Author's Note:**

> Part two in this series is going to be where Cas ended up since the first part was in Dean's POV and I thought you all might like to see where Cas landed. Make sure to read tags.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

The sounds of fucking filled the halls of the Rut Center as he was led into his new room. It was sparse—only holding the essentials and nothing else. He watched as the Beta who had been assigned to help him put on his new _uniform_ moved to zip it up. Black latex covered almost every inch of him except for his pussy, which was exposed for use, and his head. He couldn’t move his individual fingers, the latex formed a kind of mitt on both of his hands that prevented him from touching or adjusting once he was locked in.

A tremble raced up his spine as the suit was zipped and the Beta moved to his head. The ball-gag he’d had from the auction house was removed and tossed aside with a careless flick of the Beta’s hand. Castiel swallowed, took in the room one last time, before a tunnel gag was inserted in his mouth and locked in place. It forced his mouth wide open to the point that the hinges of his jaw ached before the hood of the latex suit was pulled over his head—it left his mouth open and exposed his nose so he could breathe.

Castiel’s world narrowed down to nothing but darkness, the lightest brush of air against his exposed skin caused him to shudder, as his heart pounded. It was only an hour ago that a sharp looking red headed Alpha female, _Abaddon_ he’d heard someone address her as, had purchased him, along with two others, at an auction house. The paperwork had been signed to transfer ownership of him to a privately owned Rut Center in the heart of New York City.

He had barely been able to think, after officially presenting as an Omega, before an Omega Auction House had been contacted by his relieved caretaker. The system was overworked and his caretaker had shipped him and his best friend, Dean, off for the next Omega Auction the moment they could.

It had been humiliating, being tested and photographed for auction, but at least Dean had been there and they are shared a small room while waiting for auction day. Castiel had hated the way they had taken their clothing, leaving them with nothing, before locking them in a temporary room. He had, however, relished being curled together with Dean at night and breathing in the comforting scent of a fellow Omega. Neither of them had cared that they were naked, that they couldn’t hide or even find privacy in the near empty room, because at least they were together.

They had both hoped they would end up at the same place but that hope had disappeared when Dean had been placed in a crate and Castiel hadn’t. His hope had then turned to hoping neither of them had been purchased by a Rut Center or a Breeding Center—there were countless nightmare stories about those places.

He had known there would be representatives for Rut Centers and Breeding Centers, along with countless businesses, at the auction looking to purchase fresh Omegas. Rut Centers were _always_ interested in purchasing newly presented Omegas especially Centers located in heavily populated cities. It was practically a relief when someone in his situation officially presented as an Omega instead of a Beta or Alpha—his caretaker had gotten two Omegas presenting within days and had found an Auction that still had open slots for Omegas.

It had been quick.

Breeding Centers, Rut Centers and even the private sector were _always_ looking to purchase more Omegas, sometimes purchasing them directly from families if opportunity presented itself, and large Omega Auction Houses hosted auctions once a month depending on how many Omegas they had to sell. The Alpha service industry had been purchasing, and in decades and centuries long past they had been stealing, Omegas for free use for a very long time. Nothing increased spending and foot-traffic like a free Omega cunt, ass and mouth open for use. Castiel wasn’t sure which was worse: being in the system and ending up at an Omega Auction House or having your own family selling you to the highest bidder once you had officially presented as an Omega.

He allowed himself a moment to miss his friend, to miss his fellow Omega, Dean—Dean who had been purchased to service Alphas across the country if what he’d heard had been true. The last he’d seen of Dean, his friend had been locked in some kind of barred crate, waiting for transport.

Castiel swallowed and shoved the thought aside when he felt a hand touching him. He had a purpose, had been assigned his position in society, and he couldn’t let himself dwell on what might be happening to Dean as he was transported to his new ‘home’. The moment he’d realized what he was Castiel had _known_ what his future held, what his place in society was, and he could be a _good Omega_. Dean had fought it, hoped they would be late presenters, but Castiel had _known_ it was pointless—they would both end up on an auction block and in the service of Alphas.

It was their purpose as Omegas and no one his entire life, once they had known he was an Omega, had ever hidden that fact.

The suit wrapped around him like a second skin, tight but not restricting, as a hand curled around his wrist and tugged him along. Castiel knew where they were going, Rut Centers were covered in health class and the Alpha female who had purchased him on behalf of the Rut Center had explained his new life in detail, but knowing wasn’t the same as _seeing_ —at least when he could still see.

He stumbled, the Beta catching him, as he was led into a room and his body was draped over what Castiel knew to be a breeding stand. His legs were strapped down and spread wide to the point of another dull ache. After the Beta was finished with his legs Castiel’s head was guided to a chin rest to keep his head and, most importantly, his mouth, at a fuckable height. After his head was secured the Beta strapped his arms down so they were crossed underneath the thin, flat cushion his torso was resting on.

Another band was wrapped around his waist as Castiel blinked into the darkness filling his vision. He almost would have preferred to have been purchased for a position that would give him his vision when he was in use— _he hated the dark_. The plug he’d had in since the auction house was removed as he jerked at the sensation of it popping out. Sound was muffled as Castiel squirmed on the breeding stand when fingers slipped into his pussy, twisting around, before they disappeared and a vibrator was pressed to his clit.

The sensation had him jerking and wailing as pleasure ripped through him, his channel flooding with slick and clenching around nothing, as his body loosened in anticipation of an Alpha cock. Pleasure had him flushing as he jerked and moaned at the sensation until it disappeared and he was left wanting.

Castiel panted as his pussy continued to clench and unclench even without the stimulation. His face felt hot as he wished the vibrator would come back, press against him and send him tumbling over the edge but it didn’t.

“There we go. Nice and wet.” The voice was muffled but Castiel could still make out the words. It was only a moment later that the Beta pressed a wet finger against his asshole. Castiel squirmed as the finger pushed into his other hole, rubbing against his inner walls, as the Beta started slicking and loosening his ass. It felt _wrong_ , _off_ , as the Beta pumped fingers in and out, spreading them wide and adding more lube until he was soaking wet in both holes.

Castiel tensed and whined, the pain of it causing him to twist in his restraints, until the fingers disappeared and a thick plug was pushed into him. He groaned at the sensation, ass slippery and plugged, as the sound of the Beta talking caught his attention.

“ _Now_ you’re ready for use.” the sound of the door shutting registered. He waited, dripping slick and aching, until the door opened and shut again.

There was no ceremony, no warning, before a massive cock sheathed itself inside his virgin cunt. It slammed deep, spreading him wide open and causing him to wail at the sudden stretch, as large hands gripped his hips and the Alpha now buried balls deep inside of him started to rapidly fuck into his immobile body. He could hear muffled grunts and groans as the Alpha worked themselves in and out of Castiel’s restrained body.

Castiel had known he would see hard, frequent use once he officially presented but knowing was different from experiencing it. He knew it was his place, chosen by whoever was willing to place the highest bid, and that being owned by a Rut Center meant he would need to get used to servicing Alphas in Rut.

He remembered something _different_ , something _softer_ and he ached for his friend.

 _This_ wasn’t anything soft, not like the pleasing feel of Dean’s fingers in his pussy and Dean’s mouth at his clit, as they had fumbled together in the dark seeking comfort and understanding of the new feelings presenting had woken. Castiel’s first orgasm, cunt hungrily gripping and slicking Dean’s pumping fingers, had been a burst of light behind his closed eyelids and a soft afterglow as he’d panted into his pillow as he tried not to alert anyone to what they were doing. It had taken him awhile to recover, to push Dean down and shove his face into his friend’s pussy as he licked, sucked and pressed his tongue against the other Omega until he’d been swallowing Dean’s slick as his friend had come with his own muffled wail of pleasure.

They had lazily kissed in the dark, locked in their room and waiting for auction day, and rocked together until they were once more burying their faces in each other’s pussy with an excited eagerness that Castiel now missed as he was mercilessly used by faceless Alphas. He wanted to be back in that room, locked inside, as Dean enthusiastically ate his pussy and he returned the favor with just as much enthusiasm—Castiel wanted soft, warm orgasms and equally soft, warm touches. He wanted to _feel_ hands on his skin, the brush of warm skin against his own but Rut Centers covered Omegas in latex.

Unfortunately that wasn’t the life of an Omega—they were meant for hard, rough and frequent use by _Alphas_ , not other Omegas. Dean was gone, halfway across the country, and his best friend would spend his days stuffed full of Alpha cocks just like Castiel.

Here, at the Rut Center, it was hard, fast and rough as he jerked on the stand, whimpering at the rough use, before another cock was thrusting down his throat. Castiel’s body locked as his breath was stolen by the Alpha, a second Alpha he hadn’t heard enter the room, now fucking down his throat. Heavy balls slapped against his latex covered chin as hands gripped his head and the two Alphas filling his holes rapidly fucked into him.

Omega instincts had him relaxing, mind almost hazy, as he was thoroughly fucked. It was a biological trigger that only an Alpha could cause and was designed to ensure an Omega could be successfully mounted, fucked and bred without difficulty. Despite the roughness, despite his wish it was soft and easy like it was with his fellow Omega, his instincts were content and pleased at the treatment—at the feeling of an Alpha cock filling him at both ends in the way that Dean’s fingers couldn’t manage.

Slowly his throat relaxed as he breathed through his nose, mentally whining at the ache, as a knot started to catch on his cunt. It tugged, popping in and out, as he tried moving back into each thrust but the straps held him in place. There was muffled grunting, the smack of balls against latex and a kind of ringing sound filling his ears as the two Alphas sated their Rut with his body.

It felt like hours as he was fucked until the first knot was pushed in, sinking into his cunt, to spread him wide and lock the Alpha’s cock inside of his body. Pleasure ripped through him as come pulsed into his pussy and his inner muscles started hungrily milking the unknown Alpha’s knot. It was only moments later that the Alpha fucking his throat shoved deep, gripping his head, as a second knot caught behind the opening of the tunnel gag holding Castiel’s mouth open and come started pumping down his throat.

His mind went completely fuzzy, instincts _purring_ with pleasure and body content at the use in a way he hadn’t expected, as Castiel went limp on the breeding stand and floated on the pleasure of being knotted and filled. It felt _right_ , blissfully good, as he was filled at both ends.

Was this what they were talking about? Why Omegas were meant for Alphas and no one else?

The two Alphas greedily and roughly fucked him, taking turns with his pussy and mouth, for hours and hours. He lost track of time, his world narrowed down to darkness and the feeling of cocks filling him at both ends, until he was unstrapped. Castiel felt a plug being pushed into his cunt, holding the countless loads filling him inside, before he was helped up.

His legs couldn’t hold him up as he stumbled and started to fall until strong arms caught him. He felt himself guided a short distance before the hood covering his head was removed and he looked into the familiar face of the Beta from earlier. “It’s break time.” The Beta explained as Castiel whined, jaw aching from being forced open, as he swallowed.

Castiel felt like he could sleep for a week but he knew this was only a short break, a ‘maintenance break’. It was important he was healthy and taken care of so the Rut Center could get plenty of use out of him. They didn’t want him damaged or unable to sate Alpha Ruts.

It wasn’t enough time but Castiel used every minute of his break until the Beta was locking him back into his suit and he was being guided back onto the breeding stand. The plug in his ass was removed, the Beta adding more lube to his hole, before it was pushed back inside. Once the Beta was finished they left him alone once more as Castiel waited for another pair of Alphas to come into the room to fuck him.

He didn’t have to wait long as the door opened and hands touched him, tugging on the plug in his pussy before yanking out the one filling his ass. Castiel tensed, eyes wide behind he latex covering his face, as a monstrously large cock pushed against his untouched hole. Fingers dug into his hips as the cock popped past the outer ring of muscle.

The only warning Castiel had, as another cock thrust down his throat, was the flex of fingers on his hips.

In the next moment the Alpha behind him thrust forward, one hard and powerful snap of their hips, so the Alpha could completely bury their cock in his ass. Castiel howled around the cock pounding down his throat, body tense and ass burning, as the Alpha set a greedy, rough pace. He could hear the Alpha’s muffled voice, rough and thick, as the massive cock plowed into his ass at an unrelenting pace. Castiel’s hole clenched, still adjusting to being spread far too wide, as the cock thrusting down his throat picked up pace.

The hazy feeling from before, when his pussy had been used, was just out of reach as his body remained tense at the punishment his ass was taking.

Once more his world was narrowed down to darkness and the full feeling of being used at both ends, the increasingly familiar hazy feeling lazily started to come back but this time it was coupled with a sharp ache, as Castiel breathed through his nose and waited for the first knot to catch behind his teeth. He wildly preferred a cock in his pussy over his aching ass—it was far more pleasurable.

He wanted to completely drop into the hazy, content feeling he’d experienced before but he was caught halfway.

Castiel felt the pace picking up from the Alpha in front of him as the Alpha slammed deep, hips rutting up against his face, as a knot swelled up and caught in his mouth. Warm come started pouring down his throat in thick spurts as he swallowed and mentally whimpered at the power behind each thrust into his ass.

It seemed like forever as the Alpha fucking his hole kept pounding into him until Castiel felt the Alpha rutting harshly up against his aching ass, working his knot past the tight outer ring of Castiel’s hole, until it pushed in and started to swell. Castiel choked on the cock down his throat, a wail wanting to escape but unable, as the burn in his ass turned sharp and hot at the painful stretch of an Alpha knot spreading his ass wide open for the very first time.

His cunt clenched around the plug trapped inside, even as his ass tightened on the knot filling him, as Castiel trembled at the foreign sensation. It wasn’t the same as when the previous Alphas had fucked him in the mouth and pussy, his Omega instincts purring as his inner walls milked knot after knot. This time his mind was barely fuzzy and his body was tense.

It took four more rounds of having his ass fucked and knotted before the ache faded, his muscles loose from thorough use as neither Alpha bothered to fuck into his plugged cunt. He wondered _why_ they were ignoring his pussy, why they focused on his aching asshole instead, but the tunnel gag and having a cock constantly filling his mouth prevented him from asking.

The Beta retrieved him for two more breaks, checking him over before he was returned to be knotted. Each time his ass was slicked again, his pussy left alone, for the second set of Alphas he was still servicing.

Castiel was half asleep, the push and pull of two cocks working into him fading to the background of his awareness, for the next round of knots. He wasn’t sure how long it was before slipped into sleep after the Alpha in his ass knotted him, warm come pouring into his sloppy hole, as his body went lax and his eyes closed as exhaustion dragged him into sleep.

He woke up when the Beta tugged on him, the restraints gone, as Castiel staggered after the Beta—arousal burned lowly inside of him despite his exhaustion and frequent use. The hood was removed from his head when they stepped into a bathroom. Finally, _finally_ , the latex suit was removed as the Beta guided him into the shower stall where water was already running, “Bend over.” Castiel had to brace his hands as he complied, eyes hooded with exhaustion, as the Beta removed the plug in his ass. A hose was pushed inside before the turn of a handle had warm water _rushing_ into his ass. He jerked, eyes popping wide as a startled sound escaped. “Stay. Still.” The words were snapped out as a hand gripped the back of his neck and Castiel felt the tension in his body fade. His belly swelled as water continued to pour into him until the hose was removed and it rushed out.

His face burned with humiliation at the feeling of liquid rushing out of him, swirling down the drain, before the plug in his cunt was removed and the hose was inserted. Castiel clenched around it as water once more rushed into him, his belly swelling, until the Beta removed it and it rushed back out. He tried not to squirm, thankful that Betas couldn’t scent arousal, as he waited for the Beta to leave.

“Wash up. Eat and rest. There are plenty of Alphas who need you for relief from their Rut.”

The Beta disappeared out of the door and Castiel was left in his new room, no clothing other than countless latex suits, as he finished his shower and stepped out to see himself in the mirror. There were bruises on his hips and thighs, a few lingered on his face where he’d been gripped tightly. His cunt, ass and throat ached from hours and hours of use as he blinked at his reflection but that didn’t stop the way his hormone flooded body wanted more.

His entire body sank into the soft bed when he finally laid down, exhaustion weighing him down, as a low hiss escaped his parted lips. Castiel rolled over onto his belly and pressed his face into his pillow, eyes fluttering shut as he squirmed at the way his body seemed to need _more_. His clit was swollen, aching, as his cunt clenched with lingering arousal. He looked over at the night stand next to his bed before he moved and tugged the drawer open. There was a bottle of lube, multiple plugs, three vibrators and several different gags. He picked up a plug, the one resembling an Alpha knot, before pressing it inside with a low hiss. He grabbed the lube and a vibrator as he trembled.

Castiel slicked up his aching clit and shifted on the bed, spreading his legs and turned on the vibrator. He closed his eyes and imagined his friend, imagined Dean, as he pressed the toy to his clit and pleasure lit up inside of him. A choked, wrecked moan escaped as pleasure immediately lit up inside of him. Castiel imagined Dean had spread his thighs and settled between them, lips shiny with slick, as he moved back to tease Castiel’s clit—the mental image had warmth curling in him as he pressed the toy harder against himself and his cunt clenched.

His mouth fell open, sharp pants escaping his trembling lips, as his toes curled and his pussy seemed to practically flutter around the thick plug inside of him. He shivered as he imaged Dean working his clit over, listening to Castiel’s moans, as he jerked and kept his hand in place. The toy vibrated cheerfully against him as his orgasm rushed forward, slamming into him and washing through his body in a wave that had his head slamming back as hitching whimpers of pleasure escaped him.

This was certainly _not_ why the supplies were in his room but Castiel didn’t care—he’d needed something easier after Alphas lost to their Rut.

Castiel’s cheeks flushed, his eyes hooded when they opened, as he jerked and trembled at the toy still buzzing against him. It finally slipped from his fingers as he blindly reached for it, turning it off and barely managing to put it back where he had found it. He didn’t bother removing the plug still nestled inside him, trapping the slick he knew had flooded his cunt with his arousal and orgasm, as he turned over and hissed lowly at the ache in his ass reminding him of his first day at the Rut Center.

He wondered how long it would take for him to get used to the constant fucking and knotting, how long it would take for the aches to dull and his body to relax.

As Castiel laid there he allowed himself to think once more of freckles and laughing green eyes as he wondered how Dean was doing. Hopefully his best friend had been purchased for private use instead of public—he couldn’t imagine Dean as one of those Omegas on display that he’d seen countless times whenever his caretaker or another adult had taken him out.

Dean deserved to be a privately owned Omega, spending his days on a soft bed in a mansion, only servicing one or two Alphas instead of the hard, frequent use of a publicly available Omega.

His fingers flexed on the blue pillow cover as a sigh escaped—at least he hadn’t been purchased by a Breeding Center. Castiel had heard plenty of horror stories about those places but he knew it was a possibility that the Rut Center could, one day, decide to sell him. His eyes flicked open, glancing up at the light burning brightly overhead, before Castiel decided to leave the light on as he finally slipped into a dreamless sleep with a soft sigh of exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, Cas ended up in one of the places Dean really, really didn't want either of them to end up. This part came about due to a request for Omega!Cas to be one of the Omegas working in a Rut Center and included all kinds of kinks (as you just saw by reading this fic). Needless to say it worked perfectly with the auction prompt with a few tiny tweaks. 
> 
> And, yes, Dean and Cas had some fun with each other while waiting for the auction from part one. I _almost_ hinted at it in part one but cut that bit out. Part three will, of course, feature Dean in Iowa.
> 
> I hope some of you enjoyed this one. Comments are always appreciated and highly encouraged!!
> 
> ****** If you have a bottom!Cas prompt you can send it [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=214770&c=6090018137DDRD). I know how much you all enjoy seeing Cas bottoming. 
> 
> Bottom!Dean prompts go [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=214771&c=6090046493JVPF) since I know some of you miss those particular fics.


End file.
